An Adventure in Time
by MistyxKisame
Summary: Trunks travels back in time and takes advantage of it after Roshi turns him into a pervert.
1. Chapter 1

As he sat back and watched his grandfather code the large machine, Trunks couldn't help but to be excited and kind of nervous about going into the past. His grandfather had been trying to build a time machine for the demi-saiyan to use to go back in time in and use said time machine to go back in time to warn his family about the incoming androids. When he was just a baby, his mother and father had been killed during the android attack. He had never gotten to know his family. Heck he didn't even know what they even looked like! The remains of the Briefs home was in shambles and everything in it was destroyed. His grandmother only had a small piece of the picture left on her. It was a half burnt picture of his mother with only everything above the neck gone and the rest of the photo had his scowling father, his baby self, and his grandparents.

All he knew was that his mother had blue hair and blue eyes and from what his grandmother said looked somewhat like her. The rest was up to his imagination of what his mother looked had been raised afterwards by Chichi with Gohan and his grandparents helping out. Although Chichi was the mother he'd never had and Gohan the older brother in his life, he hated not knowing his real parents at all. He hated to sound ungrateful, but it was true. Now in a few weeks he was going to meet his mother and father. He had been told a few things by Gohan, Chichi, and his grandparents, but he wanted to meet them in person and get to know them better. There were so many things he wanted to say and do, but where to start?

"Hey there Trunks." Trunks jumped, caught off guard.

"Oh it's only you, Master Roshi." said Trunks sighed in relief.

"Sorry if I scared you. I thought you might have heard me coming in."

"It's alright." Trunks turned back to the railing to watch his grandfather below.

"It's about done isn't it?"

"Yep, just about. It's going to be a week before I can actually do anything with it." said Trunks. "I'm kind of nervous about going back, but I'm excited too."

"I can see why." said the old man joining him in watching Dr. Briefs at work. "You're going to go back and see your family and see all kinds of things you weren't able to in present day. Speaking of which, I brought you a gift."

"A present? But it's not my birthday." said Trunks. He noticed the old man's face. To Trunks it looked odd, but for anyone who personally knew Roshi for a long time they knew it had something to do with being a pervert. He had a wide perverted grin on his face while Trunks had no clue what this meant as he had never seen Roshi smile like that before.

"Oh consider it an early birthyday gift from a friend." Roshi said with the perverted grin on his face. "You know Trunks you're a grown man now and you haven't got a girlfriend or lover of any kind."

"Well with the androids running loose, there really hasn't been any time for dating, Master Roshi." said Trunks wondering what the old hermit was talking about. "Besides we're lucky if we see another living person around here. It's rare."

"I know, but you know I've been thinking about this a lot and figured now's the time to give you something because of that." said Roshi. "I've never given anybody something like this before. It hurts me to part with it, but you could use it more than me!"

He handed over a rather large package. "There's some good ones in there."

"Good ones? What are you talking about?"

"Has anybody ever talked to you about the birds and the bees?"

"Uh Chichi and grandmother taught me a little, but then my grandfather stepped in and taught me." admitted Trunks. "Why?"

"Well my boy, it's about time you saw the real thing." said Roshi wiggling his eyebrows. "There's also a DVD player in there so you can watch some movies you're gonna really enjoy."

"Oh uh, thanks Master Roshi." Roshi patted his back. "By the way, you might want these."

He gave him a pair of head sets before leaving the purple haired man alone. Trunks was a bit curious about what Roshi had handed him. He went back home. Chichi was doing some cleaning while his grandmother was repairing ome curtains. He said his hellos and went upstairs into his bedroom and shut and locked his bedroom door. The first thing he pulled out was a magazine with a woman in a pink bikini with her legs spread out. When he looked inside, there were more pictures like that, but most of them had the women wearing absolutely nothing or had certain body parts being exposed and some of them had them dripping water off of them or had something like chocolate dripping off of them. Trunks felt himself getting more interested in the magazines, having never seen a naked woman before or even in the skimpy outfits and underwear they were wearing. Hell he would lucky if he even saw a woman other than his grandmother or Chichi.

He hide the magazines where neither of the females in his house would find. He pulled out Roshi's DVD player and placed his the disc inside of the disc player. The scene started out with a naked blue haired woman in a green t-shirt and cargo pants. She was admittingly cute so he'd see where this was going. She sighed. "I can't wait to get in this shower and get all this dirt off."

"Need any help in there?" asked a voice that sounded a bit familar.

"Come in here and I'll beat the shit out of you!" said the blue haired beauty. She took off her clothes revealing her nice curves on her sexy body. She stripped down to nothing revealing her nicely sized boobs and the trimmed patch of blue hair between her legs. The young woman stepped inside of the shower and began bathing herself, touching herself in the process.

The mysterious young woman had spread her legs and slowly slid a finger inside herself while bracing a hand on the wall in front of her. Trunks felt himself getting hard at the image of the woman pleasuring herself and decided to take care of the problem himself. Before he could start, he heard a knock his door. He quickly paused the movie, shut the DVD player, put it into the box, and shoved his presents from Roshi underneath his bed. He unlocked the door.

"It's time for dinner, Trunks." said Mrs. Briefs. "Could you go into the basement and get your grandfather?"

"Sure thing grandma!" said the purple haired demi-saiyan. He prayed that his grandmother wouldn't notice his erection.

"Thank you dear." she turned and left while Trunks sighed in relief. Once he heard her walk away, Trunks decided to hurry up and get rid of his problem before he went for his grandfather.


	2. Chapter 2

I hadn't meant to mention who Trunks saw in that video. I suppose it's too late now though. Also I want to say this was inspired by an episode of ARDBZ where Trunks is trying to buy porn in the past (aka when the android saga takes place) and he gives the dude his I.D. Of course Trunks' I.D. doesn't work because he's a baby during the android saga and so that's what it says on the I.D. therefore he can't buy porn. Roshi then helps him out with his own porn and so gives him a tape. When it reveals the woman's face, it turns out to be his mom. XD

* * *

After dinner, Trunks didn't even bothering helping his grandmother wash the dishes like he usually did. He wanted to get back to watching the rest of that video. He would have earlier but he didn't want to keep everyone waiting. That girl on the video was incredibly beautiful with those big blue eyes, the shape of her body, and…Trunks blushed at the rest of what was going through his young mind. He wanted to do things to her that he hadn't done before or thought of doing with anyone else before. He remembered having a brief crush on Chichi when he was younger and nothing came of it. Who was this beautiful young woman on that video? He wished he knew what happened to her. Knowing the androids, she had probably been killed a long time ago by them if she wasn't alive now. If she was, he wondered if she had maintained her good looks. He thought about asking Roshi about her, but then it hit him. Maybe they didn't know each other. The CDs and VHS tapes they had around the house were of people his family knew and didn't know. They were called movies and episodes of old TV shows. Maybe this was just one of Roshi's movies. Either way, he was thankful for them.

Locking his door, he put on the same video and watched it from where he last left off. Once it was over, he wondered if there were any more featuring the lady. The next one was of a blue haired woman he recognized as Lunch. He didn't know her but he did see a picture of her in Roshi's room along with young Goku and Krillin back when they first started out training under him. Just like the other one, it showed Launch touching herself and then calling out to Tien. The two of them then began having sex once the older man can into the room. The purple haired demi-saiyan turned red in the face from embarrassment and quickly turned that one off. There was something about watching another man having sex with a woman that didn't feel right. He'd much rather watch that other woman again and by herself. To his relief, there were plenty more of that. Actually, a lot more than he thought there was. There was even a whole collection on one disk with the woman going solo. She was playing with penis shaped objects, some that vibrated and others that didn't. Sometimes she would watch other people have sex on the tv in her room while touching herself. Trunks wished he could touch her himself.

Then he got an idea. Maybe he could. They were going to the past so why not? He could meet her, get to know her, and possibly…no that wasn't right. He couldn't just use her for pleasure. That wouldn't be nice and his folks didn't raise him that way. Gohan would for sure be disappointed in him. Besides, he really needed to warn Goku about the androids and his heart disease! That was his priority. As for afterwards, he wasn't sure. He'd just find the right person that he wanted for more than just touching them.

He heard a knock on the door and yelled for whomever it was to hold on a second. He quickly shut the DVD player and put away the CDs before getting up to answer the door. It was just the old man grinning at him like a Chesire Cat. Before Trunks could even invite him in, Roshi blurted out, "Did ya look at 'em yet?"

"What?" Then he realized he was talking about the videos. "Oh yes. Thanks."

"Well don't just stand there, boy! Lemme in!" Roshi was a little too eager to know about what Trunks thought and he knew it. However, the older man didn't care at all. When there were women on the brain, just about nothing else mattered anymore.

Trunks allowed the man inside and he took a seat on his bed while Roshi was at his desk. "So, see anything you like? A particular woman?"

"U-uh well I suppose," said Trunks.

"I bet it was the blue haired one wasn't it?" He drooled as he began grooping at the air. "Such wonderful melons on that one!"

"Do you know her?"

"Know her? I've been with her once!" He stuck his chest out with pride. The younger man didn't know what that meant, but judging from the way Roshi was beaming with pride, he took it as a good thing. "Boy oh boy! Lemme tell ya boy! That woman has the best mouth on her and don't even get me started on down there! I haven't had tail like that since…well…uh…hm…"

Roshi appeared to be in deep thought for a long time before Trunks snapped his fingers. "Roshi you there?"

"Oh! Never mind the last time, Trunks!" He smiled again. "You know you seem just her type, ya know!" She likes nice looking boys like you and you're a quite the gentleman. I'm sure she'd just love you!"

"R-really?" The purple haired man blushed. "Y-you'd set me up with her?"

"Sure! You deserve it! Besides with these androids running amuck, you could use some action. Well a different kind of action if you know what I mean. Heheh."

He then thought back to earlier. "I don't know Roshi. I don't want to just use her."

"Oh you won't be!" He reassured the teenager. "You'll fall head over heels with her before you even know it. You're nothing like me. Now **I'd** be taking advantage of that every day of the month with no commitment…if her stupid other half hadn't gotten in the way."

He had mumbled the last part low and Trunks hadn't heard him, not that it mattered to him. He didn't have to head Goku's way first. After all, he could meet the young woman in a time before the androids showed up. Yeah that's what he would do. He was going to take Roshi's word for it that he'd like her for more than just her body. If it turned out that he didn't, he could always find someone else.

"So, does that mean you're coming with me?" He asked. He should hope so. He hadn't talked to many girls before and he sure didn't know how to talk to someone as lovely as her. He hoped the old man would come and help him out.

"C-come with you? You mean when…?" Roshi's face lit up like a Christmas tree when Trunks nodded. "Heck yeah I'll come with you! To relive those days again would be the best thing ever! You don't know how happy you made this old man, Trunks! Woooooweeeee!"

Roshi was getting a nosebleed over how excited he was to be seeing every one of those ladies again. Bulma, Launch, Maron*, a younger looking Mrs. Briefs**, and just about any woman he could see and perhaps get his hands on. It had been quite some time he saw another woman besides Chichi and Mrs. Briefs. Even when he came across one in this miserable world of theirs, there was no time to act like some fool when there was danger. He wanted to relive the old days and he was going to take advantage of it every minute! He was also going to guarantee the younger man was too.

"I'm glad you asked me to accompany you!" He grinned at the younger male. "Now I can show you the ropes!"

"I got that impression you were," said Trunks. "But are you okay? Your nose is bleeding!"

"Huh?" He touched the blood coming from his nostrils. "Oh don't worry about it. It happens a lot…or at least it did before those androids came along and killed everyone. It's…well don't worry about it. It's not fatal…sometimes."

Roshi quickly excused himself to go clean up. When he got back, Roshi immediately asked him which one of those CDs were his favorite. Trunks, having watched mostly the one with the mystery blue haired lady, told him he liked them all. He didn't want to come off as rude by saying he showed no interest in the other ones. After all, Roshi didn't have to share these precious treasures with him. At least that's what he thought of with the one woman.

"Whelp, I better be getting ready for the trip," The old man got off the chair. "You know, it'll be great to see everyone again. You'll get to see everyone alive again. Let's just hope they can stop the androids this time around."

"I should hope so."

"Well good-night Trunks. Don't stay up too late," The old man grinned and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Heh don't worry I won't."

* * *

 ***I can't remember if it's spelled with one "R" or two, but I'm referring to Krillin's girlfriend. I haven't the slightest idea why she looks like Bulma. Maybe she's a cousin she doesn't know about. Would explain the looks. That or she's a clone.**

 **** Mrs. Briefs has always looked young. Worrying about the incoming threat has just made her age faster.**


	3. Chapter 3

Guest- What are you talking about? I said the right name. I said " **Maron** " and in the author's Note, I put that I'm not sure if Maron's name was spelled right or not as at the time I wasn't sure if she had one or two "r's" in her name. I said if I **_did_ ** spell her name wrong, I meant Krillin's ex-girlfriend. I clearly put Krillin's ex's name. Please double check these things before you comment something like that.

I got this idea from a dounjinshi called "Dangan Ball 2." Remember the mermaid from DB? No? It's explained in the story who she is.

* * *

The next morning Trunks was already about to finish up loading the supplies into the time machine when the older man showed up with only a backpack. "You're only taking one bag?"

"One bag is all I need," He said patting his backpack. "Besides, I can always take from myself."

"Good point," Trunks grabbed the bag from Roshi and put it inside. "By the way, I need to talk to you in private for a minute."

"Okay," Trunks took the man to the side, away from his grandfather, and whispered, "Since we're going out of the way for a bit, I need you to tell me where to go since you know her."

"Of course I can," grinned the old man. "Uh but can I ask you a favor though?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Easy! I need you to take me a bit farther back than where we're going first. You see there's this mermaid..." He began.*

"Mermaid?" Trunks was quite shocked about hearing about a mermaid. He had grown up hearing stories about them but he hadn't seen one before. He didn't even know they were real. He'd always wanted to see one up close.

"Yeah, the most beautiful woman you'd ever seen!" He then began going into great detail about the young woman, drooling as he did so. He'd love to get a chance to see her again and maybe not get smacked across the face like last time. Trunks promised they would stop by that time but asked him what he was planning on doing with his old self. "Ooh don't worry. That guy won't be getting in the way."

Once everything was ready, Trunks and Roshi got themselves settled inside after saying their good-byes. Of course there were some question about why Roshi was coming as well and Roshi was quick to come up with an explanation. He was going to show Trunks where everything was and who was who. It was a good enough answer for everyone much to the demi-saiyan's relief. Now to head back in time and get Roshi to that mermaid. Then onto that woman from the video. He felt nervous about meeting her although it might be a while before he could. While they arrived to their destination, he wondered if she was in this time period as well. He hoped not. His stomach was already doing flip-flops just thinking about it.

"Now where to land this thing..." Trunks mumbled as they stayed in the air, flying around in the machine.

"I know just where you can put this thing," Roshi directed him to a forest just a little ways away from a beach. Once he turned it into a capsule, he asked Roshi where he lived. He had never been to the Kame house since Roshi moved out of it for his own safety. Sometimes the others would reminisce about memories there and occasionally Roshi would say something about the pictures he was forced to leave behind of his friends and family. As it turns out, he lived on a small island on the ocean they had to fly out to. Normally Roshi would summon his turtle to bring him back and forth from the island, but he didn't want to raise alarm. Instead he told Trunks to carry him, but not before he made a phone call.

He used a payphone down the road and called up himself. He was the one who answered it luckily. "Hello? Master Roshi speaking?"

"Hello, Roshi," said the old man in a deep voice. "We're calling to inform you that you just won a chance to become a judge in our bikini judging contest brought to you by the..."

Past Roshi didn't even give him the chance to finish. "A bikini judging contest?! Where? When?!"

"At Wild Bill's Carwash! Feel free to..."

"I'm there!" Roshi had hung up his phone.

"Well I guess it's time to get back to the beach! Let's go before he finds out we lied."

When they got there, they could see the old man on his turtle, going off to that bikini contest. Trunks was worried the old man might be back soon, but Roshi assured him that it'd be a while before that happened. If he was right, the carwash was a ways away and would give him plenty of time to do whatever he needed to do. Trunks flew him out to the island and the saiyan was nowhere to be found. Hopefully the little squirt was gone to get that mermaid. He told the younger male to go make himself at home in the Kame House while he tended to the mermaid. He wasn't sure why he was being hurried into the home, but he obeyed his wishes and headed inside.

It was in great timing as Goku brought a rather large, muscular woman with him. Knowing the next woman was the mermaid and then Lunch, he told the kid to go try again. Goku put his hands on his hips. "But I thought you said..."

"Just go kid!" He said hurriedly. "I prefer my women a bit more...what's the word? Fishy?"

"You want a fish?" He looked confused. "I thought you said...!"

"Doesn't matter!" He shoved the boy forward. "Take her home and bring me a woman, preferably one that's half fish."

"Okay then," Goku left. Roshi went inside of the house where he found Trunks watching television. Upon seeing the older man, Trunks asked him how it went.

"Goku's gone off to get her." The two watched nature program for a few minutes before there was a knock on the door. Roshi eagerly jumped off the couch and hurried to the door. To his delight, Goku had brought the right one. He brought the violet haired* mermaid he asked for. While watching TV with Trunks, he had been thinking of if he had been clear enough about what kind of woman he wanted. He could have brought him a woman with a vagina that smelt of fish or a woman that was a fisherman or was selling fish. Luckily he brought back just who he wanted. "You did excellent, my boy. Now get lost!"

"Hey, I brought you a lady and you like her!" pointed out the saiyan. "Now you've gotta train me!"

"I will. We just need to uh talk!" He said as he stared at the mermaid's breasts. As much as he was glad to see his student up and kicking, he was much more interested in the woman right in front of him. It had been so long after all. He just needed a moment with her. When his student didn't bug off, he thought of something that would really send him away. "I'll tell you want Goku. How about you get me some items and we can really start training!"

He hurried inside of the house, grabbed some paper, and quickly scribbled down some items that should take Goku forever to find. Once he was done, he told Goku some mumbo jumbo about how finding these items, both large and small, would help the young boy with finding enemies or something simple minded. His brain was too lust filled to care about what he was saying. Goku seemed to eat it right up and ran off to go do so. Turning back to the mermaid, he greeted her while trying not to sound too eager. She looked at him. "Are you that boy's grandfather?"

"Something like that. I'm Master Roshi, but you can call me anything you like," He grinned as he neared her. Without warning, he lifted up her shirt and grabbed her breasts.

"W-what the heck are you doing?!" She squeaked.

"Just admiring how lovely your breasts are!" He drooled. He began massaging the young mermaid's chest and eventually tugging at her nipples, all the while turning the young lady on. Little did he know that it was mating season for mer-people and she was giving in for the urge to mate with someone. This horny human would do since he liked her so much.

"Your hands feel so good on my breasts!" she purred. She wouldn't be able to have sex with the man in her mermaid form so she morphed herself a fine pair of smooth, hairless human legs.

"That's much better!" She smiled at the old man. "Are you ready to put your cock inside of me, Mr. Roshi?"

"Hell yes!" He grinned at the young lady. He wasn't even going to question the situation and grinned as the mermaid laid down on a beach chair with her legs wide open just for him. Before Roshi could do anything, he realized that Trunks might hear the two of them and could think something was wrong. He told the mermaid to wait a second and quick stuck his head into the house.

"Hey Trunks!"

"Yeah?" He called back.

"Mind turning up the TV?"

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"Uh okay..." Trunks turned up the volume to the highest point it would go. As he continued to view the lion preying on the unsuspecting zebra, he could hear someone begging for someone to ram them. It sounded a lot like a young woman.

Curious, Trunks went over to the window and found a very interesting site. There was a completely naked woman on her hands and knees being rammed from behind by the turtle hermit. The man could feel himself getting half hard at the site. He'd never been so close to the real things before and no, he couldn't quite count the CDs Roshi gave him either. He had the urge to touch himself but quickly fought it off. It seemed rather disgusting to see Roshi being the one with the girl. He tried picturing himself, but all he heard was Roshi's voice and the girl's. Maybe if he tried hard enough he could picture it with him if he got away from them. He pratically run upstairs to masturbate all the while replacing Roshi with himself and the mermaid with that mysterious blue haired woman. After his climax and cleaning himself up, he went downstairs again to find the noises of passion to be coming back once again. He felt the sudden urge to take her for himself, just to make her scream for him like that. But no, Trunks wanted someone else, not her. To get the thought out of his head, he locked himself upstairs while luckily there was a TV to help distract him.

About an hour later, he decided to check up on the two. All was quiet. A little too quiet if you asked him. He took a peek outside and found the old hermit laying in a beach chair, smoking a cigar while grinning like a man that just won millions of dollars. He took the cigar out of his mouth. "I haven't felt that great in years, my boy. If you want, I can call her back and you can have a turn."

"What about the girl? The one you said that would like me?"

"Girl? Eh..."

"The one with the blue hair!"

"Oh! Yes! I'll get Goku to run off and get her." he assured him.

"When will he come back?"

"It won't be too long. The boy has a bottom less pit for a stomach and he'll be hungry. Go fix him up a snack so he'll go for us, m'kay?"

Trunks sighed, but he supposed it would be worth it once he met his blue haired beauty he'd been thinking about.

* * *

*In Dragon Ball, Roshi asks Goku to bring him back a woman and in exchange he'll train him. One of the girls he brings back is a mermaid. Strangely enough, I don't recall anymore being shown again.


End file.
